


When Unmixy Things Become Very Mixy

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: As blind dates go it could have been worse.





	When Unmixy Things Become Very Mixy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** When Unmixy Things Become Very Mixy  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,871  
>  **Summary:** As blind dates go it could have been worse.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Blind Date Challenge at nekid_spike

Buffy stared at the sheepish look on Willow’s face. _This wasn’t going to be good._ “What did you do?”

Willow gave her most innocent expression. “Who me? I haven’t done anything. Why would you even think that I had done...”

She quickly interrupted. “Willow.”

“Okay.” Willow swallowed hard. “Don’t be angry.”

Nothing good ever came out of the words _Don’t be angry._ Buffy closed her eyes and counted to ten before opening them to glare at her friend. “Just tell me.”

“Well, you see there was this thing online and Xander and I thought...” She paused at the horrified strangling sound coming from behind her. “Okay, I thought..” Willow glanced back over her shoulder and at Xander’s relieved nod she rolled her eyes as she continued, “Even though it’s probably all fake I thought it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

“Willow.” Buffy whispered her name through clenched teeth. 

“We signed you up on a dating website for...” Once again a long strangled sound interrupted her. “Oh, get a grip, Xander.” She tossed over her shoulder as she continued, “You got a hit. Well, you got a lot of hits but this one guy wants to meet you tonight.” Willow rushed to finish before she lost her nerve.

Once more Buffy closed her eyes and counted to ten... and then twenty. There was no hope for it. Counting just wasn’t working. “Why?”

“Because it will be fun?” 

The fact that Willow had posed her answer as a question didn’t make Buffy feel any better about the whole situation. “Do I get to see his picture?”

“Uh....”

That sound made Buffy begin counting all over again. “What’s wrong now?” The question slipped through clenched teeth the moment she had finished counting.

“There wasn’t a picture.” Xander supplied oh so helpfully.

A look of confusion crossed Buffy’s face. “Isn’t a picture the whole point of the website?”

“Ummmm...” Willow was saved from having to answer by the knock on the door. “It’s him.”

Buffy whipped her head around to stare at the door. “Him who?”

“The guy.” Xander fanned himself with his hand. “Willow’s been all fluttery about him all day.”

She didn’t understand why. It wasn’t as if Willow knew what he looked like. And she said so.

“No.” Willow shrugged. “But the way he writes... He sounds gorgeous.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why he’s here.” Buffy still spoke through clenched teeth as she glared at the door. “And I’m not even dressed for a blind date.” Not to mention there wasn’t even a plan in place to get her out of it if it wasn’t going well.

Willow glanced at Buffy’s outfit with a critical eye. “Black pants and a black top. It’ll do nicely.” She rushed by her best friend to open the door.

“Hi.” Willow greeted the stranger standing in the open doorway with a smile. “You must be Spike” She took a step to the side and made quite the production out of inviting him in. “Won’t you please come in?”

“Yes I am. And you must be Willow.” He held out his hand to her.

Despite wondering what was going on with Willow, it was all Buffy could do not to stare with her mouth open as she watched them shake hands. Willow was right. _He was gorgeous but what kind of name was Spike?_

“It’s a very old name.” He winked at her before he continued, “Maybe I’ll tell you all about it someday. Oh, and thank you very much. You’re not so bad yourself.”

A hot red blush began to stain Buffy’s cheeks as she burned with embarrassment. She hadn’t even realized she had said it out loud. “I didn’t mean to....”

Spike shook his head. “Forget about it.” He held out his hand and waited patiently for Buffy to slide her hand in his. “Let’s go eat.”

As the door closed behind them Xander glanced over at Willow. “Maybe we should have told her what kind of dating site it...”

Willow shook her head as she quickly interrupted. “Buffy’s the slayer, Xander. Do you really think she doesn’t know?”

He had to admit Buffy was smart. She’d probably already figured it out by now. Knowing her she had probably known the minute he had walked into the room. “I guess not.” Although, he couldn’t help but think Buffy would have liked a little warning just in case.

 

An hour later the stilted awkward conversation of a first date gave way to shared laughter over a plate of hot and spicy buffalo wings. Buffy felt as if she had known Spike forever but there was something about him that she just couldn’t put her finger on. But each time she got close to figuring out what it was he would say something to make her laugh and she would forget about it all over again.

“As blind dates go this one hasn’t sucked.” It was a statement but the look on his face urged an answer.

Buffy smiled at him with a relieved look on her face. “Definitely not of the suckage.” 

“You ready to get out of here?” Spike stood and held out his hand. 

She nodded her head eagerly as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her from the restaurant. 

 

Within minutes they were walking towards some of kind of black car. Buffy didn’t know what kind of car it was only that it was a good sized one with darkly tinted windows. But she wasn’t nervous. She honestly didn’t think Spike was that kind of man and besides she knew she could handle herself.

“Are you sure? If you would rather I take you home instead of...”

“I’m positive. What’s next?”

With a satisfied smile Spike guided her towards the passenger side with his hand at the small of her back. 

At his touch on her bare skin where the waistband of her trousers didn’t quite meet her shirt a tingle shot down her spine sending every cell in her body into shock as it dawned on her what had been nagging at her all night. She spun around to face him, her whole body on alert. “Oh my God! You’re a vampire.” 

With a look of utmost innocence on his face, Spike shrugged. “So. You’re the Slayer but I didn’t hold that against you.” The look on his face changed, became more carnal and it let her know in no uncertain terms that while there were a lot of things he might want to hold against her, her calling wasn’t one of them. “I still went out with you.”

“Wait.” Buffy’s brow wrinkled in thought. “You knew I was the Slayer?”

He blinked in surprise. “Yeah, it was on your profile.”

Buffy gasped. That was supposed to be a secret. 

But before Buffy could say anything else Spike added, “Just like my being a vampire was on mine.”

“What kind of dating service was this?” 

“It’s for vampires and the women that love a little monster in a man.” Spike supplied helpfully.

For the moment Buffy let go of the fact she was going to have to kill her friends that would have to come later for now her mouth opened and closed but not a sound came out. She was completely and utterly shocked. She was out on a blind date with a vampire. Her, the slayer! “I...”

Spike held up his hand to stop her before she could really begin to speak. “Before you get all caught up in the whole “Because it’s wrong” thing let me ask you this. Did you have fun? At any point did you wish you were elsewhere? Was being on a date with me any different than with any other man?”

His questions brought her up short and she grew quiet as she asked each question of herself in turn. 

The suspense was killing him. Spike wasn’t exactly known for his patience but he knew now wasn’t the time to show it. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands at his sides as the silence stretched on. Finally when he thought he couldn’t take another second Buffy began to speak.

“Yes, I did have fun tonight. To be honest it was more fun than I thought it would be.” She pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face as she continued, “No, the thought of being elsewhere didn’t cross my mind.” She quickly shushed that part of her that had wanted to be somewhere alone with him away from prying eyes. Buffy gave herself a shake. He didn’t need to know that. Now, to answer his last question. “Yes, it was different. It was very different.”

Spike’s curiosity was piqued. He knew he hadn’t by word or deed let anyone around them know or even hazard a guess to what he really was. “How?”

Once again the silence was back but this time Spike couldn’t keep quiet. His patience was at an all time low and he barely had any to begin with. “Buffy.”

“Not once during our date did you make me feel like you wanted to be anywhere else. And you didn’t constantly check the time as if you were in a hurry to finish eating so we could go somewhere quiet and out of the way so that you could try to...” Buffy began to turn red as she let her sentence trail off. For all she knew Spike didn’t even see her in that light. After all she was the slayer and he was a vampire. Those were usually very unmixy things.

Spike didn’t need the blush that stained her cheeks to figure out exactly what Buffy was thinking. Although, it did confirm what he already knew. “Just so we’re clear and because I don’t want any secrets between us. I did, I do think of you like that. I would like nothing better than to get you somewhere quiet, out of the way and have my wicked way with you. But I thought that was more of a second or third date kind of thing.” He winked at her before he added, “Besides, I didn’t want you to think I was easy.”

Once again laughter bubble up inside of her. She had laughed more on this date than she had in a very long time. “I would never think that.” And with that Buffy decided she was going to see exactly where this thing with her and Spike led. _It looked like unmixy things just became very mixy._

“What?” 

Buffy hadn’t realized she had said anything out loud until his question. She giggled and shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

He laughed with her. “Okay. So what do you think?” At the quizzical look on her face he continued, “Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“Yes, I would love that.” With a happy smile on her face Buffy slid into the front seat and waited patiently for Spike. She didn’t have a clue as to what would happen next but she knew she was up for it. As the engine roared to life Buffy leaned back in her seat. She was more than up for anything Spike wanted to do.


End file.
